disneyshouseofmousefandomcom-20200214-history
List of All Characters in the House of Mouse
Main Characters: *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Max Goof *Pluto *Pete *Mortimer Mouse *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Ludwig Von Drake *Scrooge McDuck *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Gus Goose *Mike the Microphone. Others (by movie/series) *'Classic Disney Cartoons and Comic Books: '''The Phantom Blot, Chip 'n Dale, April, May, and June Duck, Humphrey the Bear, Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore, the Brownstone Park Bears, Pluto's Good and Bad Consciences, Chief O'Hara, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, Flowers and Trees, the Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf, the Three Little Wolves, Little Red Riding Hood, Santa Claus, Reindeer, Hobo Cooke, Judge Cookie, the Skeleton Dancers, a Merry Dwarf, a lamp from ''The Whoopee Party, the Lonesome Ghosts, Ferdinand the Bull, Susie the Little Blue Coupe, Professor Owl, Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom, Paul Bunyan, Babe the Big Blue Ox, Dinah the Dachshund, Louie the Mountain Lion, Salty the Seal, a rooster, a hen, Girl Violin, Boy Saxophone, Casey's Daughters, the black robot from Mars and Beyond, and various black and white characters *'Mickey Mouse Works:' Baby Shelby, Mrs. Turtle, Magical Mouse, Hairy Manilow, the Turkey, the three kittens from Pluto's Kittens, ''the Abominable Snowman, the Goatman, and the two aliens from ''How to Camp '' *'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Snow White, the Prince (does not speak), Doc, Grumpy (supporting character), Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, Happy, Dopey, the Queen, and the Magic Mirror *Betty Boop series: Betty Boop *Popeye: Popeye, Olive Oyl, Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, Pupeye, Swee' Pea, Wimpy, and Bluto *Felix the Cat: Felix the Cat *'''Pinocchio: Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket (supporting character), Geppetto, the Blue Fairy, Figaro, Cleo, Monstro, John Worthington (cameo), Foulfellow, Gideon (cameo), Lampwick (cameo), Stromboli (cameo), the Coachman (cameo), and the Donkey Boys *'Fantasia:' Magic Brooms, the hippos, the alligators, the ostriches, Chernabog, Yen Sid, Hop Lo, the Mushrooms, the Cupids, one of the Centaruettes, Bacchus, Jacchus, and the Bald Mountain Ghosts *'The Reluctant Dragon: '''The Reluctant Dragon, Sir Giles, and the Boy *'Dumbo: Dumbo (supporting character), Timothy Mouse (supporting character), the crows (Jim only speaks), the elephants, and the pink elephants *'''Bambi: Bambi, Thumper (does not speak), Flower (cameo), Miss Bunny (cameo), Ronno, and a chipmunk *'Saludos Amigos:' Jose Carioca and Pedro the Plane *'The Three Callaberos:' Panchito Pistoles, the Aracuan Bird, the flying Gauchito, and Burrito *'Make Mine Music:' Peter, Sonia the Duck, Willie the Whale, the seagulls, and Casey *'Song of the South: '''Brer Rabbit (cameo), Brer Fox (cameo), Brer Bear (cameo), and Mr. Bluebird *'Fun and Fancy Free: Willie the Giant, Bongo, and Lulubelle *'''Melody Time: Pecos Bill, Widowmaker, Slue-Foot Sue, Johnny Appleseed, Johnny's angel, Little Toot, and Big Toot *'The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad:' Mr. Toad (supporting character), weasels, Ichabod Crane, the Headless Horseman, Katrina Van Tassel, and Tilda *'Cinderella: '''Cinderella, Prince Charming (does not speak), Jaq and Gus (does not speak), the birds, Lady Tremaine (cameo), Anastasia (does not speak), Drizella (does not speak), Lucifer, the mice, Fairy Godmother, the King (cameo), and the Grand Duke *'Alice in Wonderland: Alice, White Rabbit, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Cheshire Cat (cameo), Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Queen of Hearts, King of Hearts (cameo), Dodo, Dormouse, Bill, the walrus (cameo), the carpenter (cameo), playing cards, Caterpillar, Doorknob, Bread-and-Butterflies, hammer birds, hedgehog, oysters, Mome Raths, pencil birds, and flamingo *'Peter Pan: '''Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling (cameo), John Darling (cameo), Micheal Darling (cameo), Captain Hook, Mr. Smee (does not speak), Tick-Tock the Crocodile, the pirate crew, and the Lost Boys *'Lady and the Tramp: Lady (cameo), Tramp (cameo), Tony (cameo), Joe (cameo), Peg, Trusty, Jock, Aunt Sarah, Si, and Am *'Sleeping Beauty: '''Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip (does not speak), Flora, Fauna, Merryweather (does not speak), Maleficent, Diablo the Raven, Maleficent's goons, King Hubert, the squirrels, the owl, and the birds *Peanuts: Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Sally Brown, Lunis, Rerun and Lucy Van Pelt, Marcie, Peppermint Patty, Schroeder, Franklin, Pig-Pen, Violet Gray, Little Red-Harried Girl, the Bullies and Brutus, and Patty *'101 Dalmatians: Pongo, Perdita, the Dalmatian puppies, Cruella De Vil, Roger Radcliffe, Anita Radcliffe, Horace and Jasper Badun, and the Colonel *'The Sword in the Stone: '''Wart (King Arthur) (does not speak), Merlin, Archimedes, Mad Madam Mim (does not speak), and Sir Kay (cameo) *'Mary Poppins: 'the penguin waiters and the fox *'The Jungle Book: 'Mowgli (does not speak), Baloo (cameo),Bagheera (cameo), King Louie, Shere Khan (supporting character), Kaa, the four vultures, the monkeys, Colonel Hathi (cameo), and Hathi Jr. *'Th'e '''Love Bug: ''Herbie'' *'The Aristocats:' Thomas O' Malley (supporting character), Duchess, Uncle Waldo, Napoleon, Lafayette, Scat Cat, Billy Bass the Russian Cat, Shun Gon the Chinese Cat, Hit Cat the English Cat, Peppo the Italian Cat *'Bedknobs and Broomsticks:' King Leonidas (cameo), the secretary Bird (cameo), and the rhino soccer player *Peanuts: Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Sally Brown, Lunis, Rerun and Lucy Van Pelt, Marcie, Peppermint Patty, Schroeder, Franklin, Pig-Pen, Violet Gray, Little Red-Harried Girl, the Bullies and Brutus, and Patty *'Robin Hood: '''Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian (cameo), Lady Kluck (cameo), Friar Tuck (cameo), Prince John, Sir Hiss (cameo), Sheriff of Nottingham, Alan-A-Dale (cameo), the rhino guards, the captain of the guard, Toby Turtle, Skippy Bunny (cameo), Sis Bunny, and Mother Rabbit *Star Wars: C3PO, R2-D2, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Sky Troopers, Jar Jar Blinks, Yoda, Luke, Leia, Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Chewbecca *Animaniacs: Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Pinky, the Brain, and Minerva Mink *Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Dizzy Devil, Gogo Dodo, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Montana Max, and Elmyra Duff *The Rescuers Down Under: Wilbur, Jake, Joanna and Percival McLeach *The Pebble and the Penguin: Hubie, Rocko, Marina, and Drake *Captain Planet and The Planeteers: Captain Planet *The Ren & Stimpy Show: Ren Hoek, Stimpy, Mr. Horse, Muddy Mudskipper, and Powdered Toast Man. *'The 'Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: '''Winnie the Pooh (does not talk), Piglet, Tigger (does not utter a word), Rabbit (cameo), Eeyore (supporting character), Kanga (does not utter a word), Roo (cameo), Christopher Robin (cameo), Owl, and Gopher *'The Rescuers: 'Bernard (cameo), Miss Bianca (cameo), Orville (cameo), Madame Medusa (cameo), Mr. Snoops (cameo), and Evinrude *'Pete's Dragon: 'Elliott *'The Fox and the Hound: 'Tod and Copper (cameo) *'The Black Cauldron: the Horned King (does not speak) and the Caudron Born *'The Great Mouse Detective:' Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson (does not speak), Professor Ratigan, and Fidget *'Who Framed Roger Rabbit: ' *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Dave, Toby, Vinny and Inspector Jamal *'Oliver & Company:' Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Francis, Fagin, Georgette, Rita, and DeSoto *'The Little Mermaid': 'Ariel (supporting character), Prince Eric (cameo), Flounder (singing only), Sebastion, Ursula (supporting character), King Triton (does not speak), Scuttle, Max, and Grimsby *'The Rescuers Down Under: 'Wilbur (cameo), Percival McLeach (cameo), and Joanna the Goanna (cameo) *'Beauty and the Beast: the Beast/Prince (supporting character), Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Gaston (supporting character), LeFou (singing only), Fifi, the Bimbettes, and the villagers *'Aladdin:' Aladdin (supporting character), Princess Jasmine, Genie (does not speak, singing only), Abu, Rajah, the Magic Carpet, Jafar (supporting character), Iago (supporting character), the Sultan, the Cave of Wonders Tiger Head, and the two hungry children *'The Lion King:' Simba (supporting character), Nala (cameo), Timon, Pumbaa (supporting characters), Mufasa (cameo), Sarabi, Rafiki (does not speak) Zazu (cameo), Scar (cameo), Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and the wildebeests *'Pocahontas: '''Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, John Smith, Governor Ratcliffe (cameo), Grandmother Willow (cameo), and Wiggins *'A Goofy Movie: Roxanne *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame: '''Quasimodo (cameo), Esmeralda (cameo), Claude Frollo (cameo), Phoebus, Victor (does not speak), Hugo, and Laverne (does not speak) *'Hercules: 'Hercules, Megara, Hades (supporting character), Pain, Panic, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Muses, Zeus, Hera, Hermes, the Fates, Nessus, the Hydra *'Mulan: 'Mulan, Mushu (supporting character), Cri-Kee (supporting character), Shang, Yao, Link, Chien Po, Fa Zhou, Fa Li, Grandma Fa, Shan Yu, and Chi-Fu *'Tarzan: Tantor *'Fantasia 2000:' Punkin the Flamingo, the Snobby Six, Rachel, the Steadfast Tin Soldier, and the ballerina *'The Emperor's New Groove: '''Kuzco, Pacha and Yzma (cameo) *'Atlantis: The Lost Empire:' Milo Thatch, Princess Kida, Wilhelmnia Packard, and Commander Rourke *'Pepper Ann: Pepper Ann and Lydia Pearson *'''The Haunted Mansion: the Hitchhiking Ghosts, the Hatbox Ghost, the Executioner, and Emily the Bleeding Bride *'Journey Into Imagination with Figment: '''Figment *'The Walt Disney Company: '''Roy E. Disney Category:Characters